ONEPIECE: Luffy and Scarlet
by princessnicole7558
Summary: Luffy and his little sister,Scarlet set off from Dawn Island in search for more crewmates for Luffy's crew. Luffy and Scarlet both have eaten a devil fruit.


Chapter 1: Leaving home

"Come on Scarlet lets go!"luffy yelled at me." I'm coming geez wait up"I yelled back. luffy was already in the tiny boat . I stood right in front of the tiny wooden boat. " Todays the day" I said sighing." Do you guys really have to leave?" some of the villagers asked us crying."Yep, we have to, we said when we were 17 we would leave" I said."But I am the exception" I added smiling. I hopped into the tiny boat, "Bye guys!" I said waving. Luffy started to row the boat away from the port. "We're going to miss you two" all the villagers said at the same time." And don't forget to write" Makino yelled smiling and waving.

* * *

><p>"Come on mayor say bye" Makino told the mayor." No I'm not saying bye to pirates" he huffed.<p>

a few minutes later

Scarlet's P.O.V

* * *

><p>" Luffy you idiot, why did you row us into a whirlpool?" I yelled at him while hitting the back of his head." It looked like fun" he answered like it was so obvious while picking his nose. Just for that I hit him again." Oww why did you hit me?" he whined." I hit you because you're an idiot, we can't swim" I yelled at him. " whirlpool equals water, water plus WE CAN'T SWIM equals DROWNING! you idiot" I yelled at him AGAIN, hitting him AGAIN." Oh look barrels" he said grabbing them, completely ignoring me.<p>

" We are so going to drown" I said sighing." Get inside your barrel " Luffy said before getting into his own."Fine" I said getting into mine hopping into the ocean. Luffy did the same.

A few minutes later

" I still can't believe there isn't any water in here yet" I said thinking out loud, while looking at the bottom of the barrel. "wait a minute I'm being lifted up" I said thinking out loud again.

**SILENCE **

" Coby what's those you're carrying?" a rough voice asked 'Coby'. "Two barrels that washed ashore" Coby answered in a nervous voice. "Ah what a nice nap, I wonder where Scarlet is?" a voice said, I recognized it way to quickly. **LUFFY'S VOICE.**

_And he had to mention me, didn't he? _I thought sweat dropping."What the heck?" said the same rough voice with two others."Scarlet where are you, Scarlet" Luffy yelled, completely ignoring them.

Finally I just stood up in the barrel. "Right here" I said noticing a little cabin boy carrying the barrel I'm standing by his face you could tell he was terrified to death._But it's hard to think he didn't notice the barrel weighing more than a regular barrel or am I really that light? _I thought before realizing that I was still standing up in the barrel."Oh" I said before hopping out of the barrel."There you are Scarlet" Luffy said, while stretching his arms in the air hitting one of the guys next to him looked down at him."Your friend shouldn't sleep on the ground he'll catch a cold" Luffy said looking at the guy, while picking his nose."**YOU'RE **THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT" the unconscious guy's friends yelled at Luffy, who totally ignored them.

"Come on Scarlet" Luffy said walking away."Okay" I replied walking away with him."Don't walk away from us" the unconscious guy's friends yelled, just to be of them walked right up to Luffy, trying to hit him on the head, only to miss and get hit on the head along with his buddies.

"Ah" Coby said looking even more scared."Are you coming with us?" I asked,he hesitated for a minute,probably wondering what we would do to him,then nodded."Then,lets get going"Luffy said,smiling."But I can't leave,lady Alvida won't be happy"Coby said as he shivered."Who's Lady Alvida?"Luffy asked,picking his nose."She's the ugliest hag that's ever roam the sea"Coby answered bravely,looking around to see if anyone heard him before he continued,"When I become a strong marine I'm going to capture her"."Your dream is to be a marine,Coby?"Luffy asked grinning stupidly."Yep"Coby answered a second later a really fat woman come hit Coby with a big spiked bat."And who do **you** just think you're going to capture?**ME?**don't make me laugh"."L-Lady A-Alvida I-I d-didn't mean it"Coby stuttered nervously.

'Lady' Avilda moved her bat to hit Coby again,but Luffy moved faster than her sending her flying and she bonked her head on tree and foam came out of her mouth.

"Anyone else have a problem with Coby's dream?"Luffy asked her crew,totally shook their heads so fast,I thought their heads would go into orbit.

"Good,now give Coby a boat,He's going be marine so you better not get in his way!"Luffy demanded.

(5 minutes later)

Coby's P.O.V

* * *

><p>"Who is this Zoro?"Luffy asked while picking his nose.<p>

**FLASHBACK **

_"And who are you?"Lady Alvida asked the boy standing to the before he could answer,Lady Alvida thought out loud."Or maybe you're that pirate hunter Zoro?"."Well who are you?"she demanded."Oh I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the person who is going to be the king of the pirates"the boy named Luffy answered everyone was shocked by his answer."And you are?"Lady Alvida asked pointing at the girl behind Luffy."I'm the first mate, Sneaky Scarlet"the girl named Scarlet answered."But sneaky is not my real name, just a nickname people gave me"Scarlet added._

**FLASHBACK **

"Zoro!,Zoro is a pirate hunter at the island we're going to, and in the marine base so he really is a bad guy,plus they say he's a demon ,wait,you?"I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought but of course I was wrong.

"Yep he sounds like a good guy, maybe I'll ask him join my crew" Luffy said excited.

"But Luffy he is in the marine base so he isn't a good guy!"I said scared of what might happen if Zoro was let loose.

"It's to late Coby,he has decided,once he does that you can't stop him"I looked up at Scarlet,she was shaking her heading sighing.

"Oh look we're here,come on!We have to go find Zoro! "Luffy said excited all over again,while jumping out of our tiny boat.


End file.
